Earth-38860
Earth-38860 is a universe made by Draft227 and Jacky 50A. This universe is created as a part of the crossover storyline, Forever Evil, which is also based on the DC Comics event with the same name. Following the real Forever Evil's principle, this universe serves as the moral-counterpart of Earth-27750. Like what readers can imagine, in this unvierse, the heroes of Earth-27750 are actually villains. The native universe's villains on the other hand, serve as the heroes of this universe. Although so, there are several other original contents native to this universe, such as the Jeremiah Rogers Captain America, who remained good like his female counterpart, though he debuted 44 years earlier than Peggy's first appearance in 1945. Overview As mentioned previously, and for a numerous amount of time, this universe is essentially the moral-counterpart of Earth-27750, with the native universe's heroes being villains, and the villains being heroes. Not much is known about the history of this universe, as well as the adventures of the villains or heroes, but there has been several hints of the universe's history. Electro once told the Justice League of Earth-27750 while he's in the said universe that since 1960, a multitude of villains have appeared. And while a lot of heroes debuted 30 years later, the first, one, true hero in this universe debuted in 1901, and he's Jeremiah Rogers, AKA Captain America, one of the few people who remained good in Earth-38860 while still having a heroic counterpart in Earth-27750. However, it should be noted that both Jeremiah and Margaret Carter of Earth-27750 is totally unrelated, as Jeremiah debuted 44 years before Margaret became Captain America, and his equipment is drastically different. If you're wondering about the society of Earth-38860, try to imagine a combination of the dangerous world of DC's Flashpoint Timeline, and the Regime's rule in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and you'll get how society works there. At one point, the villains of Earth-38860 managed to take over the world and made a "One-Earth Government", putting all humans and the real heroes of that universe under their tyrannical rule, which seemingly possesses an ideology of Fascism, though not fully. The villains' takeover themselves are highly loathed by heroes and people alike, and prompted the formation of the resistance group, the Avengers, which in reality, was already prepared to be formed two years before the villains took over the world. While technically, the inhabitants of Earth-27750 and Earth-38860 are the same, only to be morally-inversed, this universe also contains several unique "exclusive" contents and inhabitants. Good examples include the previously mentioned Jeremiah Rogers Captain America, and the existence of an AI that became a global defense system, and later, the founder of the Avengers, Ultron. This universe uniquely contains the counterparts of the Justice League Unlimited and the Heroes of the Old, being named the Secret Society of Supervillains and the Fists of the Ancient, respectively. And while it only appeared in Earth-27750 twice, in two story arcs, apparently, the world Draenor (from 'World of Warcraft') also existed in this universe, proven by the existence of a heroic counterparts of Gul'dan and Grommash Hellscream, who are both members of the Avengers. The two stated that Draenor was destroyed by the Legion (the evil counterpart of the Justice League) when they discovered the world, and enslaved the native orcs and other creatures there, with only a handful of them managed to survive to this day. Azeroth, on the other hand, remained undestroyed, but they're forced to pledge full loyalty to the Legion. Curiously, Azeroth's notable figures seemingly suffer no morality change in this universe. And in this universe, we also know that Draenor and Azeroth are in fact, planets in both Earth-27750 and this universe. But that brings a question as well about how did the humans exist on Azeroth while they mainly are on Earth? The existence of the Great Old Ones and the Outer Gods were initially unknown to this universe. Until it was revealed that Yog-Sothoth, "the Gate", was in fact, literally a gateway from Earth-27750 to Earth-38860. In other words, Yog-Sothoth was in fact, a living cosmic bridge that spans across two universes. This also reveals that Yog-Sothoth is actually not a good guy (like the Great Old Ones) or a bad guy (like the Outer Gods), but instead, a silent, multiversal cosmic being, existing in both universes. Inhabitants Legion *Wrath *Dark Athena *Moon Knight *Death Lantern **Doomsday (Back-up replacement) *American Panther *Venom *Mr. Hyde *Sea Lord Fists of the Ancient *Dark Zeus (Greek) *Dark Athena (Greek) *North Walker (Greek) *Ymir (Norse) *Mercury (Greek/Roman) *Cabrakan (Mayan) *Zhong Kui (Chinese) *H'el (Kryptonian) *Anhur (Egyptian) *Bellona (Roman) *Rama (Hindu) Avengers *Ultron *Electro *Doctor Doom *Gorilla Grodd *Attuma *Killer Croc *El Diablo *Captain America *Gul'dan *Grommash Hellscream *Solomon Grundy *Enchantress *Super-Man *Algrim *The Diver Trivia Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-27750 Category:Fan Fiction by Draft227 Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Earth-38860